1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and more particularly to an electrical connector having positioning posts defined on the insulative base for positioning a complimentary connector during mating.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chinese Utility Patent No. CN 2755801 issued to HE ZE-YI on Feb. 1, 2006, discloses a receptacle connector for being mounted on a printed circuit board. The electrical connector comprises an insulative housing, a plurality of terminals disposed therein and a pair of locking elements locking the electrical connector with the circuit board. Each terminal comprises a planar retention portion, an extending portion and a soldering portion extending from two opposite ends of the retention portion respectively. The soldering portion has a soldering tail being soldered on the printed circuit board. The insulative housing includes a front mating section and a back base section from which the mating section forwards extending. The receptacle connector is mated with a plug connector mounted on an outer device such as a hard disk. The outer device displaces a certain distance to be inserted into the receptacle connector relative to the printed circuit board since the right angle type receptacle connector decides a horizontally-oriented mating direction. Thus, an additional space for the movement of the outer device will be requested on the printed circuit board which will waste same area of the printed circuit board. Nowadays, with a miniaturization trend in the connector industry, even a small real estate on the printed circuit board is precious since additional electronic components or conductive traces can be deployed. Further more, an assembling trace formed on the electrical connector for guiding the complimentary electrical connector is also required.
Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired to overcome the disadvantages of the prior art.